1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a display electronic tagging and a setting management method thereof, and more particularly to a display electronic tagging using a wireless technology and a setting management method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional display electronic tagging comprises a display device, a controlling chip and a battery. The controlling chip can control the display device to display a product price, and the battery supplies the controlling chip and the display device with a required power.
However, when electric power of the battery is exhausted, it is inconvenient to replace the battery of the display electronic tagging. Much time is consumed for replacing a large number of display electronic tagging. In addition, the state of electric power of the battery in each display electronic tagging is different according to the usage condition of the battery; accordingly, for user, managing several the display electronic tagging becomes a burden.